


Dust in the Wind

by Nebbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide Run, Undertale Spoilers, genocide spoilers, poor sans i do nothing but make him suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bad reset goes worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust in the Wind

“Y’know, Sans… I learned some interesting stuff about monsters on my journey,” Frisk kept their gaze focused on Sans. “About how they turn to dust, and what they do with it.”

Sans kept the Gaster Blasters pointed at Frisk, ready to attack at a moment’s notice. “i don’t see where you’re going with this.”

“Oh, I thought you’d be smart enough to figure it out,” Frisk shrugged, feigning disappointment. “I mean… your brother’s dead, right? I did kill him, and he turned to dust, just like the others.”

Sans inwardly flinched. That wasn’t a fact that needed revisiting. 

“And, I read that the dust is spread on their favorite thing. So, at first, I was gonna throw Papyrus’ dust all over you,” the cheeriness in their voice eerily echoed in the hall. “Then, I realized… I was his favorite thing!”

“you’re really funny, kid,” Sans remained calm. “i know you’re some kind of freak, but you’re pushin’ the limits here.”

“But, I am the favorite thing. Horrible revelation, isn't it?" Frisk flicked dust off their knife. "Oops, there goes more of it.”

“stop it. what is left of my brother shouldn’t be treated this way,” Any control of emotion was slipping. He knew he had to stay calm, but seeing Papyrus’ dust scatter across the floor hurt. It was a reminder of another failed timeline. 

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Frisk took a step forward, pointing the knife in Sans’ direction. “Papyrus likes me better. He believed in me. You can ask – he’s right here!”

The hall was silent.

“Don’t you want to hear about how he believed me in more?” Frisk knew Sans was already slipping. Yet, seeing his emotions blossom forth was worth every word. There wasn’t much left in the Underground to break, and how could Frisk let this opportunity slip? “How you were so lazy, and useless? You didn’t even do anything to prevent his death.”

Of course, Frisk knew it was impossible to predict events mid timeline. That, however, was irrelevant. This was more fun.

“…you’re a terrible brother,” the phrase was uttered in a whisper, just audible enough for Sans to hear. 

Frisk waited patiently for a reply, a small grin plastered on their face. Sans didn’t move, arm still outstretched, waiting to signal the Gaster Blasters to attack. The words were empty – a hollow taunt, but they hurt all the same.

What if that’s what Papyrus thought before he died?

He didn’t want to think about that. 

"..." Sans' hand shook, trying to keep the Gaster Blasters aimed at Frisk. He had to stay focused. "you... dirty... brother killer. i'll make you regret those words."

"Oooh, scary. Can ya say that without shaking?" Frisk admired the dust settled into their sweater, the scent of dead monsters emanating from it. "Maybe I'll actually see you as a challenge!"

His stance faltered, the hold on the Gaster Blasters becoming loose. Two lasers shot off in the distance, Frisk easily dodging them.

“This is… disappointing,” Frisk sighed. “At least Undyne gave me a challenge… you’re less of a fight then your brother was.”

Of course Papyrus didn’t fight. All he wanted was for Frisk to stop killing and choose a better path. Even when facing death, Papyrus just wanted to do the right thing.

He refused to hear Papyrus’ name used in such a vile manner ever again.

“hey,” Sans summoned another pair of Gaster Blasters. “it’s a nice day today, isn’t it?”

“Not for you,” Frisk was growing bored of standing here, talking and talking. “Your brother is dead, remember? And everyone you love.”

“it’s not a nice day for you either,” The Gaster Blasters shot forward, catching Frisk off guard. They stumbled backwards, clearly injured, but nowhere near defeated.

Sans decided he was going to do something about that.

He dodged every attack Frisk threw, retaliating back with twice as much firepower. It was draining, using that much magic, but it was the only option Sans had left to save what little was left of the underground.

It was the most he could do at this point, anyway. 

Every time Frisk rose to their feet, Sans launched a myriad of bones their way. Their dodges became slower as each attack hit their target, yet Frisk did not stop.

Sans wondered what all that determination would be like, if it were put to a good use. Maybe he would have been able to go home to Papyrus.

“W-why… why are you dodging?!” Frisk feebly stood up, gripping the knife with both hands. “I told you, your brother’s right here! Don’t you wanna talk to him? I thought you cared!”

“i much rather see you dead, kid,” Sans shrugged. “it’s the least i can do to apologize for not doing it earlier.”

Frisk growled, charging towards Sans with what strength they had left. This wasn’t going the way they had hoped. Why was Sans still alive? Why hadn’t he succumbed to the taunting? How much did Frisk have to remind him about Papyrus?

“sorry, kid.” Sans shot off another round of Gaster Blasters. In their anger, coupled with previous injuries, Frisk was unable to dodge the blow.

“…maybe we’ll meet again in another timeline. and we can be friends this time,” Sans sighed. The hall was quiet once again.

There wasn’t anything left to do other than go talk to Asgore and decide what to do next. Sans turned around, heading towards the end of the hall.

Before he entered Asgore’s room, a voice pierced through the silence.

“Hehe… ya miss me?”


End file.
